The sprinkler is widely used in the irrigation of various crops. In order to accommodate a plurality of sprinklers in a single area, a number of water distributing pipes must be set up, so as to provide the sprinklers with the irrigation water. The water distributing pipes must be, in turn, connected with the water main. It is extremely uneconomical to establish many irrigation pipes.